


Eternity

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied poverty, M/M, Prince Thomas Sanders, Storytelling, Thomas being a nice bean, implied child labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Thomas is the heir to the throne of a kingdom far away. A kingdom where children must work and money is sparse, but stories are plentiful and tales fill the sweet children's heads as if they were candy.And this story, maybe someone will like.Day 6- Eternity
Relationships: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Kudos: 19





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyyy...  
> sorry for not doing as promised!! School and tests suck, and have me up all night :P  
> Winter break is coming up!! Hopefully I can write more then.

_ Eternity _

“Prince Thomas! Prince Thomas!” The village children came bounding up to the prince, big smiles on their faces and gifts of flowers in their hands. “Welcome! Welcome!”

“Why thank you, sweet children.” Thomas smiled and crouched down to the children’s height, immediately getting showered with petals. He laughed and beckoned for the children to stop, and stop they did.

“Prince Thomas, will you tell us a story?” A younger boy asked. His face was hollow and his hair was dirty and dyed a faded, unnaturally colored purple. It was the results of working in the iron factory, not too far away. The other children, all with their tired eyes and frail bodies and unnaturally colored hair jumped up and down with excitement.

“Yes! Please tell us a story! Please!”

“Of course I will!” Thomas smiled. He stood up and sat down on the stones of a fountain, the children crowding around him. The purple boy, Virgil, climbed onto his lap and leaned against his soft clothes. Thomas smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy. He took apples from his bag and gave each child one, their eager hands reaching for the fruit. A shy girl gave her apple to Virgil, but Thomas stopped her.

“There’s enough for everyone, you have no need to share. And, you children all need your fruits to help you grow strong, right?”

Big smiles and cries of “okay, Prince Thomas!” filled the air, making Thomas smile.

“Now, for that story…”

~

_ Once upon a time, there were two young princes who never aged. The Prince of the Night, who lived in a big tower on the dark side of the moon. The Prince of the Day, who lived in a fancy castle on the light side of the moon. These brothers were close, closer than any siblings can be. _

_ Each time the lights above danced across the sky, the princes would join together and dance, spreading the lights across the world. Everywhere the Prince of the Day stepped, light came from his sparkling shoes, and wherever the Prince of the Night stepped, he changed the color of the light to blues and greens. They did this dance whenever they saw that a village was in need of something to look up to, to show that there was some good in the world. The brothers loved changing up the way they danced for every time, each time was unique. _

_ When their dance was done, they returned to their homes on the moon. But, because they were so close, they couldn't bear to be apart. Depending on the month, the brothers would either stay at the Prince of the Night’s tower, or the Prince of the Day’s castle. This is why we sometimes don't see the moon, and sometimes we do. _

“But what about when the moon is partially light and partially dark?” Asked the girl.

“Well, Patton, that's when the brothers would travel to each other’s homes.” Prince Thomas answered. 

_ It takes about one month for the brothers to travel back and forth to each other’s homes, which is why we sometimes only see a bit of the moon. That is the Prince of the Day walking from his castle, to his brother’s palace. _

_ One day, the brothers went down to Earth to dance along the clouds and spread their footsteps of light to the people below. Halfway through the dance, the Prince of the Day fell onto the surface, and the dance stopped. The lights wavered, and stayed stuck, having nowhere to go. The Prince of the Night helped his brother up. _

_ “Something is wrong,” said the Prince of the Day, “something is wrong with the gateway we use to pass from the moon to Earth. _

_ “What do you mean?” The Prince of the Night asked. “Nothing is wrong with it.” _

_ “But there is. Look!” Day pointed up towards the other end of the sky. A large hole had formed and their lights were slowly getting sucked away. _

_ “We shouldn't worry about that now. Let's keep dancing.” So the princes kept on dancing. But Day would always look back worriedly at the hole in the sky. _

_ They danced like that for ages. The hole became bigger and bigger and more of their lights slipped away. But Night would always tell Day to ignore it. _

_ “We can't do anything about it.” He would say. Oh, he would regret it. _

_ One dreary night, the brothers danced along the sky. The fog was hanging low and the Day Prince was weary and tired from worrying all night. He stumbled and fell again, like he did only a year prior, but this time, the break in the sky had swept his light beams away from him. Day plummeted down to Earth, and Night could only cry out and watch, brushing the tips of his fingers to his brother’s white sleeve before he fell to the ground. The prince of the Day landed with a thud onto Earth, longing to fly back up to meet his brother on the other side of the moon. But he could not. He was destined to spend the eternity on this foreign planet, without his brother. _

~

Prince Thomas paused, looking about the mystified faces of the children. A little boy raised his hand politely.

“Yes, Patton?”

“What happened to the Prince of the Day, prince Thomas?” He asked.

“The Prince of the Day was taken in, the villagers nursing him back to health until he could stand again. He would tell his tale every day, so he would never ever forget about his brother.” Prince Thomas sighed and shook his head lightly. “But he never found a way back to the sky.”

“Is he still alive, prince Thomas?” The toddler with purple hair asked. 

“Yes, he is, Virgil.” Thomas smiled. “And hopefully, you'll all get to meet him one day.”

The children cheered and clapped, but Thomas locked eyes with a boy with red-tipped hair. His eyes sparkled like diamonds and his empty cheeks seemed fuller from a simple story. For a moment, he thought he saw the Auroras dance above the child’s head, but he brushed it off as a trick of the light.

Thomas stood up, balancing Virgil on his hip. “I must go now, but don't forget the story, alright children?”   
“Yes sir Thomas! We won't forget!” They chorused back. Thomas smiled and set Virgil down.

“Good! I'll be back again tomorrow, come here at the same time.” He smiled as the children thanked him and ran back into their small houses. The one with red hair looked back and waved at Thomas, then ran away, back into his house. Glowing patches of stardust in his wake.

  
  



End file.
